Cronología del equívoco
by Misila
Summary: Daniel Travers está cansado de no estar a la altura de las expectativas de sus padres, así que se ha marcado las suyas propias. Unas en las que cree.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a Rowling. El protagonista de esta historia, Daniel Travers (conocido en los libros simplemente por su apellido), también.

Este fic participa en el _Reto temático de enero: Primera Guerra contra Voldemort_ del foro _La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

* * *

_**Cronología del equívoco**_

o—o

**2 de octubre de 1953**

_Los ojos azules de papá parecían cuchillas de hielo, y no te quedaba más remedio que apretar los dientes y aguantar el dolor. Entonces no entendiste por qué estaba tan enfadado, y aunque podías intuir las cosas malas que podían pasar si no te alejabas de los raíles antes de que llegase el tren no te parecía que la regañina fuese para tanto. Habías pensado en apartarte cuando lo oyeses llegar._

_Pero no podías decírselo a papá, porque no se debe interrumpir a los adultos. Miraste al suelo, apuñalándolo con la mirada en un intento de que él se sintiese tan mal como tú, pero el suelo no apartó la vista. A él no le dolía._

_Sólo dejaste de intentar herir las baldosas del salón cuando algo pequeño y cálido aferró tu mano. Descubriste a Andy junto a ti; se había alejado de vuestra madre, que observaba la riña en silencio. Tu hermano, que acababa de cumplir tres años, tiró de ti en dirección contraria a la que estaba vuestro padre, como intentando ayudarte a huir._

_Y cometiste un grave error._

_Reírte._

—_¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho? —la pregunta de papá te hizo más daño que todas las palabras anteriores—. No, claro que no, en qué pienso. Estoy muy decepcionado contigo, Daniel._

_Fue el colofón perfecto al sermón que te estaba echando._

_Si hubiese sabido lo mucho que esas palabras te perseguirían a lo largo de los años, Eustace Travers nunca las hubiese pronunciado._

o—o

**2 de noviembre de 1963**

Daniel se ha dado cuenta de las miradas de rabia que su hermano dedica a sus amigos. Pero, como muchas otras cosas, finge que no le importa. Después de todo, la bronca de sus padres cuando lleguen las vacaciones de Navidad y el _pequeño angelito_ Andy les diga que Daniel se junta con Rodolphus Lestrange.

Ahora no le importa.

Al menos, hasta que Andy se planta ante él y Rodolphus, con los ojos azules llenos de una determinación que corta tanto como la decepción de su padre, y exige hablar con él.

—A solas —agrega, mirando a Rodolphus con un desprecio por el que el joven le haría pagar si no fuese hermano de Daniel. Lestrange respira hondo y da la impresión de que la serpiente de su uniforme se mueve, se encoge de hombros y se aleja, haciendo un gesto de despedida dedicado a Daniel.

El mayor de los Travers sigue a Andy por varios pasillos, y está a punto de preguntar de qué narices va el asunto cuando su hermano entra en un aula y le sostiene la puerta abierta para que lo siga.

—¿Y bien? —Daniel se apoya en la pared y mira a su hermano pequeño. Lleva tiempo sin hacerlo; prefería hablar con Rodolphus y comprender cómo piensa respecto a los muggles y los nacidos de muggles. Lo cierto es que no le parece del todo mal; de hecho, le gusta.

Apartando la mentalidad de su amigo de sus pensamientos, Daniel observa con detenimiento a Andy. Ahora se da cuenta de la sombra de vello sobre el labio superior de su hermano, de su pelo más corto y sus rasgos más afilados. Daniel siente que, de alguna manera, su hermano ya no es tan _Andy_ y poco a poco hace méritos para que lo llamen por su nombre completo, _Evander_.

—¿Por qué te juntas con Rodolphus? —Daniel aprieta los dientes hasta que le duelen las muelas y apenas puede disimular la rabia desmedida de su mirada. _¿Por qué?_, no puede evitar preguntarse, y la mirada llena de decepción de su padre aparece de nuevo en su mente, tan fresca como cuando tenía cinco años. _No es astuto; ni siquiera es medianamente inteligente._ ¿Por qué el Sombrero envió a Andy a Slytherin, cuando es evidente que su lugar no está en las mazmorras?

_¿Y por qué a mí no?_

o—o

**1 de septiembre de 1959**

_Temblabas de arriba abajo mientras avanzabas hacia el taburete, mirando el Sombrero como si se tratara de una guillotina. Te sentaste y dirigiste una última mirada llena de aprensión al Gran Comedor; te fijaste en Rodolphus Lestrange, que acababa de sentarse en la mesa de Slytherin y te hizo un gesto de ánimo con los pulgares._

_Sonreíste; en menos de un minuto, estarías con él. Notaste el áspero peso de la tela milenaria y apretaste los dientes, esperando el veredicto._

—_¡Ravenclaw!_

¿Ravenclaw?

_Estuviste a punto de echarte a llorar cuando comprendiste el significado de esa palabra. Un nuevo fracaso. Debías estar en Slytherin. Como toda la familia. Como papá quería. No podías decepcionarlo de nuevo._

_Pero lo acababas de hacer._

o—o

**17 de agosto de 1970**

Daniel Travers ya no se siente mal al pensar en lo que pueda pensar su padre si descubre lo que está haciendo. En lo que se ha convertido. Después de todo, sus padres siempre estuvieron más pendientes de decirle lo decepcionados que estaban que de fijarse en lo que _realmente_ era su hijo. ¿Qué más les dará si se ha tatuado esa calavera en el antebrazo izquierdo? No son más que traidores a la sangre. Y tendrán que darle las gracias cuando el Señor Tenebroso se haga con el control del Ministerio de Magia; él será lo único que les dé una posición ventajosa en el nuevo régimen.

Quizá lo único que le duele sea la actitud de Evander. Su hermano intenta mantener las formas con él, pero siempre que están juntos acaban discutiendo. Daniel pierde la paciencia y acaba insultando a _Andy_ –y no es capaz de dejar de pensar en él con ese diminutivo cariñoso– y se pregunta por qué diablos su hermano no consigue entrar en razón.

De todas formas, piensa una calurosa noche de verano, mientras sigue a Rodolphus y los demás, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que Evander entre en razón. Después de todo, fue a él a quien el Sombrero envió a Slytherin. Si sabe lo que le conviene, acabará por darse cuenta de la suerte que tiene de pertenecer a una familia _sangre limpia_ como los Travers; o, al menos, aprenderá a no mostrar su descontento.

El Señor Tenebroso les ha recomendado cautela, pero esa noche la euforia de saber que oficialmente ha comenzado _su causa_ se mezcla con el alcohol y el entusiasmo de los más jóvenes, y las risas se entrelazan con máscaras plateadas mientras caminan por ese apestoso barrio muggle mirando alrededor, buscando un buen objetivo. Ya que no tienen magia, que al menos sepan divertirlos antes de morir.

Se deciden por la casa más grande del barrio, situada al fondo de la calle más ancha. Se han hechizado para ser invisibles ante los muggles, por lo que las risotadas parecen no provenir de ninguna parte. Daniel sonríe y alza su varita cuando entran, mirando alrededor en busca de sus víctimas.

No puede decirse que no se diviertan con los padres y los tres mocosos que pronto serán cadáveres. Desde luego, Daniel lo hace, y se pregunta en qué diablos se basa su familia para creer que esos bultos que se retuercen en el suelo y sollozan patéticamente pueden siquiera pertenecer a la misma especie que ellos.

Nadie cuenta el tiempo; todos están demasiado ocupados jugando con los muggles. Sólo cuando escuchan sonidos en el exterior de la vivienda allanada –pasos, gritos y algo que parece un alarido prolongado y agónico– se dan cuenta de que se ha terminado la diversión. Acaban con la vida de los padres y de dos de los niños, y Rodolphus le da una palmadita en el hombro a Daniel. No le cuesta deducir su significado:

"Encárgate del otro".

Es una niña con las trenzas rubias deshechas que está hecha un ovillo y tiembla de arriba abajo, y a Daniel no le tiembla la mano con la que sujeta la varita. No es la primera vez que mata y desde luego no será la última. Sin embargo, un imprevisto lo hace dudar justo cuando el rayo de luz verde sale despedido de su varita. La niña alza la mirada en el último momento.

Sus ojos azules, vacíos, duelen a Daniel tanto como los de su padre.

o—o

**29 de diciembre de 1961**

_Quisiste encogerte hasta desaparecer cuando llegó la carta de tus padres. Para variar, habías vuelto a decepcionarlos. Pero no era tu culpa. Herbología siempre había sido la asignatura que peor llevabas, y haber suspendido de nuevo no te sorprendía. Pero al parecer, a ellos sí. Les sorprendía y les decepcionaba._

_Otra vez._

—_Pasa de ellos, Dan —te recomendó Rodolphus, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Se había acercado a ti cuando te había visto empezar a temblar—. Sólo es una asignatura._

—_Como tú lo apruebas todo… —murmuraste con rencor—. ¿Qué más les dará? Si apruebo o suspendo es cosa mía. Y la asignatura tampoco sirve para tanto._

_Rod suspiró._

—_Tampoco se puede decir que tengan mucho criterio, ¿no? Después de todo, no tienen problemas para rebajarse a mezclarse con los muggles —murmuró. Lo miraste fijamente—. Quiero decir, yo no me fiaría de lo que creyeran los traidores a la sangre. Están tocados del ala._

_Te pensaste muy bien tus siguientes palabras. Era consciente de que tu mejor amigo había insultado gratuitamente a tus padres, pero no se podía decir que no tuviese razón. En los últimos meses habías dejado de mandar callar a Rod cuando empezaba a hablar de lo que decía su familia sobre los muggles y los que se juntaban con ellos, y habías descubierto un nuevo punto de vista. Uno que, desde luego, te dejaba en mejor posición que las ideas que a ti le habían inculcado desde pequeño._

_Quizá, pensaste, los Lestrange no estuvieran del todo desencaminados. Incluso puede que lo mejor fuese adoptar esas ideas como tuyas. Habías oído bastante acerca de aquél al que llamaban _Señor Tenebroso_ y no eras tan idiota como para ignorar que había bastante gente que estaba de acuerdo con él y llegaría lejos._

_Sonreíste._

—_Lo están. Completamente —Rod esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Lo bueno es que me he quedado en Navidad aquí; el sermón en persona hubiese sido peor._

_Rodolphus rio._

—_Te echo una carrera hasta el campo de quidditch —te retó. De repente, como siempre hacía. Te pusiste en pie de un salto y guardaste la carta de tus padres en el bolsillo—. ¡_Squib_ el último!_

o—o

**3 de febrero de 1981**

No resulta muy difícil averiguar el paradero de los McKinnon.

Esa zorra de Marlene y Sirius Black se consiguieron colar en la base de los mortífagos, y pese a que los descubrieron, ambos consiguieron huir. Daniel se siente algo mejor con la certeza de que McKinnon fue herida en su huida. Algo que no ha sido un alivio para el Señor Tenebroso, desde luego; los encargados de la seguridad cuando esos dos profanaron el lugar han sido castigados, y Daniel, Rodolphus y cuatro más han de averiguar hasta dónde ha averiguado la Orden.

Es Rodolphus quien se encarga de averiguar el paradero de la casa de los McKinnon; con su don de gentes y su palabrería, a Daniel no le cabe la menor duda de que llegará tan lejos como su esposa con su devoción al Señor Tenebroso.

Por la tarde se dirigen a la residencia de Marlene, que al parecer vive sólo con su marido. Resulta sorprendentemente fácil entrar; Daniel casi se siente decepcionado. Tan poca protección parece un insulto a su inteligencia.

No tardan mucho en inmovilizar a Marlene, al marido –que se llama Nahuel o algo así– y a una tercera persona, un hombre cuya mirada viaja de un lado a otro, frenética, en busca de una salida. Daniel sonríe con malicia. Sólo podrá huir de ellos cuando muera.

—¿Qué averiguasteis? —exige saber Rodolphus. No le gustan las medias tintas. Marlene lo mira con odio, pero no dice nada—. Te he hecho una pregunta.

—Pierdes el tiempo —escupe la joven.

Su fachada de orgullosa indiferencia se hace añicos tras la segunda cruciatus. Pese a que sigue sin responder a las preguntas, se estremece con cada sollozo y no se atreve a mirar a Daniel a la cara –o, mejor dicho, a la máscara plateada– cuando él le agarra el pelo.

—Depende de ti —susurra él, mirándola a través de las rendijas. La joven alza la mirada, y sus ojos se encuentran con los de Daniel—. Morirás de todas formas, asquerosa traidora a la sangre… La diferencia es que si hablas no sufrirás tanto.

—Muérete —gruñe Marlene—. Hipócrita.

A Daniel no le afectan los insultos de un futuro cadáver, pero le llama la atención que la joven elija precisamente ése.

—¿Cómo?

—No necesito que te quites la máscara para saber quién eres, Travers —Daniel le tira más del pelo y la joven suelta un gemido de dolor, pero no se amedrenta—: ¿Estás dispuesto a hacerle lo mismo a tu hermano?

_Andy no puede estar enredado con estos inútiles_, es lo primero que piensa Daniel. Pero la duda se ha abierto paso en su interior; ¿y si Evander…?

—No mientas, puta —replica, pero suelta la espesa melena de Marlene—. No hables de lo que no entiendes.

—Eres despreciable… Matarías a tu hermano —Daniel no puede evitarlo: su mano sale despedida hacia la cara de Marlene, abofeteándola con tanta fuerza que del labio de la joven brota un hilillo de sangre.

—¡Que te calles!

Evander lo mira desde algún lugar de su mente, pero sus ojos azules son, en la imaginación de Daniel, acusadores como los de su padre. Decepcionados. Sacude la cabeza; le da igual quiénes sean: están equivocados. Y cuando el Señor Tenebroso se haga con el control del Ministerio, él les demostrará que tiene razón.

Igual que se lo demostrará a ella, una milésima de segundo antes de que la maldición asesina se lleve la vida de Marlene McKinnon.

o—o

**15 de enero de 1965**

_Rodolphus te abrazó como a un hermano cuando le dijiste que estarías con él en las filas del Señor Tenebroso. Sonreíste, alegrándote de haber tomado por fin la decisión correcta, y no pudiste evitar alegrarte de que tu amigo no te hubiese presionado._

_No había sido sencillo. Para empezar, habías tenido que dejar de lado la impotencia por no poder estar a la altura de las expectativas de tus padres. Te había costado aprender a ignorar los continuos reproches de Eustace Travers y reprimir la envidia malsana que sentías cuando escuchabas a tu familia alabar al bueno de Andy, pero lo habías conseguido. Y con esa indiferencia ante la opinión de los demás había llegado, inevitablemente, la idea de que las metas que tu padre te había programado no tenían por qué coincidir con las tuyas; y estaba claro cuáles ibas a perseguir._

_Serías mortífago._

o—o

**14 de febrero de 1981**

A Daniel no le importó en lo más mínimo matar a Marlene. No fue la primera vez que se manchó las manos de sangre, y espera que no sea la última. Deben dejar claro que ellos, los _sangre limpia_, son superiores, y eliminarán a cuanto traidor a la sangre, _sangre sucia_ o muggle sea necesario para ello. El Señor Tenebroso así lo quiere.

Sin embargo, las palabras de la joven lo atormentan: ¿decía la verdad? ¿Su hermano está metido en esa Orden del Fénix? Si es así… ¿qué le puede pasar si no está atento? ¿Y si es _Daniel_ el encargarlo de matarlo? Pese a que ha pasado los últimos años tratando de alejarse de él, no puede ignorar que Evander nunca hizo nada conscientemente para hacerlo sentir mal. Simplemente, él era el que se adecuaba a los estándares de sus padres. Eso no es su culpa.

Es por eso que decide ir a visitar a su hermano, su esposa y su hijo, pese a que no los ve desde que el niño cogió aquel fastidioso virus que lo tuvo en cama casi un mes. Tiene que averiguar si lo que dijo McKinnon antes de que la matara es cierto; y si lo es…

Si lo es, Daniel no está seguro de que Evander vaya a escucharle. Después de todo, él no escuchó a su hermano pequeño cuando le rogó que no se uniera a los mortífagos.

Quien abre la puerta no es Evander, sin embargo. Es una mujer baja, de pelo castaño claro y ojos marrones, embarazadísima, que entorna los ojos al verlo. Daniel la reconoce al instante. _Noella_.

—Buenas tardes —saluda—. Vengo a ver a mi hermano.

Noella lo mira con un desagrado rayano en el odio más absoluto. Daniel sabe el motivo de los sentimientos que despierta en la mujer, pero no le interesa en lo más mínimo pensar en ello. Noella Travers se aparta y le permite entrar en la casa.

—Está en su despacho —le dice, y Daniel se dirige hacia el lugar sin agradecerle la información. No llama a la puerta, y encuentra a Evander bostezando, con una pluma en la mano y aspecto agotado.

Su hermano se queda mirándolo fijamente, como si no creyese lo que ven sus ojos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquiere, sin disimular la agresividad de su voz. Su mirada azul está llena de desconfianza.

—Hablar contigo —responde Daniel. Evander entorna los ojos—. ¿Qué tienes que ver con la Orden del Fénix?

Evander compone una expresión de sorpresa tremendamente convincente, pero aun así Daniel se da cuenta del engaño. No en vano ha crecido enseñándole a poner cara de bueno.

—¿La qué?

—No te hagas el tonto, Andy. Lo sé.

Evander aprieta los labios con rabia y se pone en pie.

—No quiero asesinos en mi casa —murmura—. Mataste a Marlene —Daniel suelta el aire que había estado conteniendo; casi se marea al comprender que McKinnon no mintió—. Tu berrinche ha ido demasiado lejos, ¿no crees?

El comentario hace más daño a Daniel del que deja traslucir su mirada. No son sólo las palabras de su hermano. Es el hecho de que sea Evander, que nunca ha sido desagradable con él, quien las diga, lo que más remueve el interior del hombre.

—¿Todavía sigues en tus trece? —replica, sin embargo—. Evander, mira a tu alrededor. Estamos a punto de hacernos con el control del Ministerio, y tú sigues intentando inculcarme esa ridícula moralidad tuya y de papá. Deja la Orden.

Evander abre la boca para responder, pero antes de que pueda hacerlo la puerta del despacho se abre, y por ella entra una bala de un metro. El niño se queda quieto al ver a Daniel, sin embargo, cohibido. Tras unos segundos, completa el recorrido hasta Evander y se engancha a la cintura de su padre.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Dorian? —inquiere él.

—Quiero dibujar. ¿Me dejas folios?

Evander aprieta los dientes.

—Claro —se agacha, abre un cajón y le da varios folios al niño, que aprovecha para observar descaradamente a Daniel sin que su padre lo vea. Tiene los mismos ojos azules que Evander—. Toma. Vete a tu cuarto.

Dorian asiente y sale de la habitación apresuradamente, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Daniel ríe sin humor.

—Te creía más inteligente… ¿De verdad quieres estar metido en eso cuando el Señor Tenebroso tenga el poder? —Evander entorna los ojos—. ¿Quieres que todo el mundo sepa que eres un traidor a la sangre, Andy? —sacude la cabeza—.

»No quiero que os pase nada, pero si estás hasta el cuello de mierda no podré ayudaros llegado el momento. Hará que te den el Beso y te quitará a Dorian… y al otro niño que esperáis también —Evander palidece—. Y mejor no hablemos de lo que le harán a Noella.

Sabe que ha conseguido asustar a su hermano, pero Daniel lo prefiere. Aunque Evander sea un necio, es su hermano y no quiere que le pase nada.

—Fuera de mi casa —ordena Evander en voz baja, aunque su voz tiembla—. Ya —agrega, al ver que Daniel abre la boca—. Mataré hasta al mismísimo Voldemort como él o sus borregos toquen a mi familia —jura—, y eso te incluye a ti. No vuelvas a venir aquí, Daniel.

Daniel sabe que ha logrado alterarlo; Evander no suele amenazar a menos que se sienta acorralado. Ocultando la satisfacción de su mirada, el mortífago se despide con una inclinación de la cabeza de su hermano y sale de la casa.

o—o

**19 de diciembre de 1981**

_Te equivocaste, Daniel Travers._

_Estabais tan cerca… A milímetros de haceros con el poder, de imponer un nuevo orden en Gran Bretaña… Y vuestro Señor Tenebroso desapareció de la noche a la mañana. Los rumores decían que había sido un niño. Un mocoso que aún no andaba que había derrotado al mago más grande de todos los tiempos._

_Ahora no eres un revolucionario, sino un delincuente. No eres alguien que luchaba por cambiar el mundo, sino un asesino. El mundo quiere seguir siendo necio y no hay nada que podáis hacer._

_No esperas ningún tipo de redención. Aprendiste bien que el castigo por utilizar alguna maldición imperdonable es la cadena perpetua en Azkaban, y tú las has usado –las tres– tantas veces que has perdido la cuenta. Marlene McKinnon, la niña rubia con los ojos azules… Pese a que lo intentas, no eres capaz de recordar los rostros de todas las personas a las que has matado o torturado._

_Los dementores te sacan de la sala del juicio y te encuentras demasiado mareado como para pensar en algo más que lo horrible de la perspectiva de pasar el resto de tus días en Azkaban._

_Consigues alzar la vista unos segundos, los que tardas en perder las pocas fuerzas que te quedan y dejar de ser consciente del mundo. Y en esos instantes, que se hacen infinitos, ves a Evander, que te observa pegado al pasillo con tristeza. Lo último en lo que piensas antes de sumirte en la oscuridad es en lo equivocados que están todos al dar una oportunidad a esos seres a los que se empeñan en ver como sus iguales._

_Pero, a pesar de tener razón, eres tú el que va a pudrirse en Azkaban._

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: Creé a los Travers (a Dorian y su hermana Erin, la criatura de la que estaba embarazada Noella) para un fic de mi AI (_Ningún ideal vale tanto_, por si tenéis curiosidad) y me enamoré de ellos. Y últimamente han aparecido en unos cuantos fics, tanto Dorian (_Recogiendo pedacitos_) como Evander y Daniel (_Estúpidos proverbios_). Y cuando comenzó este reto... bueno, no pude resistirme.

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
